ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Can't Hide from Cyber-Hide
Plot Max is talking to Ben, Rook, Alan and Maryana about their encounter with Cyber-Hide in tha main room. As usual, in the background, Plumbers are busily walking around. typing on a computer: This 'Cyber-Hide' you met is actually a famous professor. Professor Lucian. It says a while ago he got mutated in an experiment and lost all his sanity, and the only way to cure himself is with your watch, Ben. Ben: Really? Because from what I saw, he was bulky green guy with a cannon for an arm who tried to destroy me. Maryana: Yeah, he was quite powerful. I wasn't much help though. Max: Well, he is powerful, and he already knows many things about the watch, and you. Your strengths, weaknesses, everything. Ben, you have to be careful. There is a sudden explosion on the upper levels, and gunfire is heard right after. Alan: Someone's broken in. Let's go! He runs towards the upper level, followed by Ben, Rook, Maryana, and Max. When they arrive, they see Cyber-Hide, along with four other aliens attacking the Plumbers. Two of the three aliens are Bubble Helmet and Liam, and the third seems to be a hooded figure. Maryana: We gotta help! She runs towards a group of Plumbers. Rook: Yes, she is correct. He takes out his Proto-Tool and runs up to Fistina and Liam. Liam throws a punch at Rook, who dodges and bicycle kicks him away, Rook then engages in battle with Bubble-Helmet. Ben: Cyber-Hide! If it's me you're after, then come at me. He twists the dial of the Omnitrix, activating the holographic interface. The icons of Jetray, Fasttrack, Diamondhead, ChamAlien and Spitter are displayed, Diamondhead's is highlighted. Ben presses the dial and is engulfed in green light. track begins playing, Ben appears in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. He crouches down and his skeletal structure increases and toughens. His middle and index fingers merge to make four fingers in each hand, and his head reshapes and a protrusion grows from the back of his head. His skin becomes harder and his eyes reshape and become fully green. Two long crystals grow on his back, and his clothes are replaced by a purple and black stone-like substance. Two crystals poke out from the sides of his chest. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Cyber-Hide: Gladly. He charges at Diamondhead. Diamondhead creates a crystal sword and slashes at Cyber-Hide, who quickly shatters it and punches Diamondhead in the face, knocking him back. Diamondhead: You're pretty good, but I'm better. He launches crystals at Cyber-Hide, who charges through them and smacks him away. Rook shifts his Proto-Tool into a quantum staff, countering Bubble Helmet's staff attacks. Alan: Ben! Maryana! We have to help him. He runs towards Ben to help him up. Maryana: On it! She runs towards Cyber-Hide, but quickly slides between his legs, turns around, and fires an electric blast at him. Cyber-Hide shakes the electricity off after being paralyzed for a second, and slaps Maryana into a wall, knocking her out. and Rook: Maryana! Rook rushes towards Cyber-Hide and slashes at him, only to meet the same fate as Maryana. Diamondhead transforms in a flash of green light. XLR8: XLR8! Can't touch what you can't see. He runs around Cyber-Hide multiple times. Cyber-Hide: A Kineceleran? Child's play. He drops multiple pods that explode, blasting XLR8 away. XLR8: How do you know all this? He transforms in a flash of green light. Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt curls up into a ball and rolls into Cyber-Hide, knocking him back. Cannonbolt: Last chance to back down, before I take you down for good. Cyber-Hide: Try me. As Cannonbolt attempts to roll into him again, Cyber-Hide punches the ground, causing Cannonbolt's path to be electrocuted, making him revert back to Ben in a flash of green light, who weakly falls to the ground. '' 'Cyber-Hide: Finally. '''strained: I still have other aliens. This battle just started. Cyber-Hide grabs Ben and presses a button on his wrist, teleporting out in a flash of blue light with Ben, leaving Max and the Plumbers and the other alien criminals behind. Max: Ben, no! Cyber-Hide is working on a machine as Ben's limbs are locked in metal cuffs on a wall. We see Ben open his eyes through his point of view. He observes his surroundings. Ben: Ugh, what happenened? He squints as he remembers what happened back at Plumber Headquarters. Ben: Whe-Where am I, Cyber-Hide? Cyber-Hide turns to look at Ben, but looks back at his invention seconds later. Ben: Not talking, huh? Well, don't mind me as I make my way out. He struggles to free himself by shaking his arms, to no avail. Ben: Gee, these are tight. Cyber-Hide: No point in trying to escape. I've captured you once, I can do it again. He places his hand on the Omnitrix and twists the dial, causing it to glow green. intrigued: Strange reaction. Ben: Hmm...take this! He kicks Cyber-Hide, and while the kick doesn't cause pain, the surprise causes Cyber-Hide to slap down the Omnitrix, transforming Ben into a yellow figure with blue fins, a tail, a collar, and cat whiskers in a flash of green light. Ben: Ha, got you! He shapeshifts out of the cuffs. Cyber-Hide: Really? A Hydrasapien? Ben: His name's Aqua Jolt! Shut it! He launches water from the palms of his hands, that quickly electrocute Cyber-Hide. He flies towards while shapeshifting towards him. Cyber-Hide: Enough. He grabs Aqua Jolt, who quickly shapeshifts free. Cyber-Hide: Fine, then. He shoots a blast at Aqua Jolt, causing his atoms to solidify, then punches him into a wall, and revert back to Ben in a flash of green light. Suddenly, from the ceiling, Rook, Maryana and Alan burst through, landing on top of Cyber-Hide along with a pile of bricks. Rook: Ben! He runs up to him. Rook: Are you in pain? Ben: Yea- He is suddenly interrupted by gunfire from the just arriving Bubble Helmet, Liam and the hooded figure. Maryana: Hurry up, guys. Her OmniBlaster shifts into a Conductoid Sniper and she begins to fire energy from it at the villains. The hooded figure raises his left hand and the blaster and Maryana are lifted into the air and slammed into the murky water of the sewers. Maryana: Hey! She shifts her OmniBlaster into a Bomb Glove and shoots several bombs and throws them at the figure, but the figure shows no reaction. Rook: Ben, assume an alien form that is as powerful as our opponent. Ben: Right. He slowly turns the dial as Rook runs off to battle. Ben: Gotta make a good choice. Got it, Diamondhead! He scrolls through the icons of many aliens, and stops at Diamondhead's icon, pressing the dial. He is engulfed in green light. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! He unintentionally transforms in a flash of green light. XLR8: XLR8! He runs towards Cyber-Hide. Cyber-Hide: We've already gone through this. He drops explosive balls but XLR8 unintentionally transforms in a flash of green light. curling up into a ball to protect himself: Cannonbolt! Geez, you messed up my watch. He unintentionally transforms in a flash of green light. Bee: Killer Bee! Not a new one! The camera focuses on Rook. Rook: Do assist us, Ben. Let us end this battle. Bee: I would, but- He unintentionally transforms into ChamAlien in a flash of green light as the camera shifts to Ben. ChamAlien: -I can't control- He unintentionally transforms into Heatblast in a flash of green light. Heatblast: -the Omnitrix. Only one option. He slaps the Omnitrix symbol and is consumed by green light. Heatblast hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His flames turn white and three spikes grow above each of his eyes. Flames grow on his wrists and ankles. His magma placement differs slightly and his white and green chestplate disappears. Four spikes emerge from his Omnitrix symbol, completing the evolution. The hooded figure teleports away in a flash of blue light. Heatblast: Ultimate Heatblast! Cool, I can use this. He takes a deep breath and shoots a blast of white radiation that covers the entire screen. Through Cyber-Hide's point of view, he opens his eyes and observes his surroundings. The camera returns to third-person view. Cyber-Hide gets up. Cyber-Hide: No! I was so close! No! Max: Good job, everyone. Even after such a powerful and deadly assault, we pulled through, and we found victory. Alan, Rook, Maryana, and the other Plumbers: Hooray! Ben: Now, let's go get some smoothies. I'm thirsty. He walks off with Rook, Maryana and Alan. THE END! Major Events *Bubble Helmet and Liam make their first reappearances. *The hooded figure makes his first appearance. *Diamondhead, XLR8, Cannonbolt, and Heatblast make their first reappearances by 17-year old Ben. *ChamAlien makes his first reappearance. *Aqua Jolt, Killer Bee, and Ultimate Heatblast make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Maryana Autumn *Alan Albright *Max Tennyson Villains *Cyber-Hide *Bubble Helmet (first reappearance) *Liam (first reappearance) *Hooded Figure (first appearance) Aliens Used *Diamondhead (first reappearance by 17-year old Ben; x2; second time cameo) *XLR8 (first reappearance by 17-year old Ben, x2; second time as an unintentional transformation and cameo) *Cannonbolt (first reappearance by 17-year old Ben, x2; second time as an unintentional transformation and cameo) *Aqua Jolt (first appearance) *Killer Bee (first appearance, unintentional transformation) *ChamAlien (first reappearance; unintentional transformation; cameo) *Heatblast (first reappearance by 17-year old Ben; unintentional transformation) **Ultimate Heatblast (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:H20guy Productions Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti)